This specification relates to data transmissions in a telecommunications environment.
As demand for network services increases, access network providers are implementing new technologies to provide access network services to more subscribers and/or to provide more services to at least some of the subscribers. In some implementations, the access network providers can utilize at least a portion of their legacy access network infrastructure to deploy additional (e.g., higher bandwidth) services, while keeping existing access networks that they have been using to provide services to subscribers.